


Let The Flames Begin

by em_aly



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Camping, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_aly/pseuds/em_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of very gay teenage friends who all have an intrest in music go on a camping trip over their summer break, becoming closer and sharing memories for a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's go

-Hayley POV- I woke up from a short slumber to find my phone blowing up with messages from my group chat. It was a group of us friends who have found each other through our tendencies to wear band t-shirts and act up during class. I took my phone off my dresser and went straight to the chat. 

 

**emo to the extremo:** Brendon, you really need to lighten up

**Forehead** : I can't help it, it pisses me off whenever I see someone complaining about everything that happens to them

**emo to the extremo** : it pisses everyone off but you can't just head butt someone for no reason

**Alex Gaycrotch:** with that forehead he definitely can

**Forehead:** exactlY

 

Just then my mom came in my room, I forgot to lock my door last night so she just came in as she pleased. 

"So Hay, I think you should go out and get some sun like you used to. Remember when we'd all go camping as a family?" I looked at her, slightly confused at why she would be bringing this up to me. We haven't gone camping in years, but the thing abput the sunlight part was that I knew it was true. I would be hanging out with my friends a lot, but it was always inside. I thought of a way to make her statement seem useful. 

"Are you suggesting that my friends and I go camping this summer?" She seemed taken back for a second, but also looked desperate to get me to do something besides get into trouble constantly. 

"Uh, sure. Your friends are nice. They are trustworthy right?" She has met everyone from our group at one point or another, but I don't think Pete and Jack necessarily made a good impression. She's just worried about my well-being and making sure I don't get injured.

"Relax they're all gay, as in not interested in girls. Except for Lynn who is interested in girls, but her and I are the same size." I had to prove to my mom that they all could be trusted, more often than just this time. Once I had asked for Lynn, Brendon, Patrick, and Alex to spend the night and I had to sit there for 10 minutes convincing her that it was alright. I imagined that the camping trip could be fun, so I stated leaning the idea on my mom a little more. 

"Please mom, we'll all chip in for a cabin." I asked her, she was hesitant at first then gave in after going through it in her head. She probably just didn't feel like arguing, the feeling was mutual. 

"Alright, but just give me all the details when you and your friends decide what to do. That is, if THEY want to go. Ask them." And with that she left the room, I wondered how she could keep up with my crap even after these 15 years.

I typed into the chat where a heated conversation about the worthfulness of Independence Day was starting to take place.

**GoodDyeYoung:** what would you losers say if I invited you all on a camping trip

**Forehead:** What like in the forest?

**Milker322** : No dipshit, she meant in the suburbs of Chicgao.

**Mikeyboi** : where and why?

**GunnControl** : Huh, I'd say I'm up for it

**GoodDyeYoung** : Well there's this place in WIsconsin I used to go to. I figured since none of us have anything better to do we should just go somewhere together.

**Fedora GOD:** that sounds nice Hayley, I'll go. How about we meet tomorrow to discuss details about what spot we can afford if we pool what we can afford with our money. And snacks and food and all that

**Forehead:** I'll go ask my parents and see what kind of money I can spare since I never use it anyway

**emo to the extremo** : make sure to spare some of that for the lube you and Ry obviously need

**Milker322:** nuh-uh, spit works just as well

**Forehead:** don't give out our secrets bby

**GunnControl:** I don't need to hear this 

**GoodDyeYoung:** neither do I, before I go remember to come by my place tomorrow at 3 to set this up

**emo to the extremo** : we'll make sure Frank and Gerard get the message, where ever they are

**Mikeyboi:** yeah they're both in the room beside me, I'll make sure they hear it over their loud moans

**Fedora GOD:** I'm so sorry

 

I threw my phone on my pillow before that conversation could get anywhere. I reached under my bed to pick up a notebook and pen where I wrote down everything that I needed to keep track of, plans, lyric ideas, notes, poems, anything. "Camping" I wrote in large letters at the top and made a list of what everyone needed to bring. I got distracted when Lynn FaceTimed. 

"Hey are you keeping track of this conversation, it's some messed up shit." She laughed, even over my phone it sounded so pretty. I refused to admit my feelings for her were anything more than just a small, useless crush. I have come to terms with my gayness a long time ago, but I hated to admit I liked any girl that was my friend. 

"Oh my god, no. That's why I wasn't even glancing at my phone, I do not want to see that stuff. Or even think about it for that matter." 

"So you want us all to meet at your house, why not the park or something?" I had the reason for this all ready to go, I knew it would make my mom feel a lot better if she got to see them all together and how they acted.

"Well my mom is still a little over protective, I know it would make her feel better." I answered. And we were talking most of the night like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the beginning of this chapter but then accidentally deleted it so it might not be that good at the beginning. SOZ

-Pete's POV-   
I followed Patrick up the steps and to the front door of Hayley's house. Patrick had driven my car, even though he only has a learner's permit. He insisted on driving us since he wanted to practice before taking his test. He knocked on the door, anxious to get away from the heat. It was kind of ironic that we all agreed to go, especially since none of us were excited about the outdoors. I know why I agreed though, to get away from our protective parents and have time with Mikey and Patrick. In a cabin of teenagers it was destined for me to at least make out with one of my little crushes. After a breif second passed, Ryan answered the door with a Capri Sun in hand. A smile was across his face, and he started chatting while forgetting about inviting us in.   
"Come on in guys!" We heard Hayley shout from inside. 

Patrick and I walked in and were greeted by the sight of Brendon draped over the side of Hayley's couch, Hayley and Lynn were sitting beside him and talking to each other while looking at a notebook. Frank, Gerard, and Mikey were sitting in front of Jack and Alex on the other couch. 

"Looks like everyone is here." Hayley noted while looking around and noticing us. "Come take a seat we've gotta see who's going to do what." 

Ryan walked around and plopped down onto Brendon's lap, offering him a sip of his juice. Brendon eagerly took the offer. When his sip was done he brought Ryan's head into his neck and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. They both looked expectantly over to where Hayley and Lynn were sitting, waiting for something to be said about their plans.

"They can't keep their hands to themselves, huh?" Frank elbowed Gerard's side and Jack and Alex snorted at that. 

"Yeah and we have our own ideas of who can't either." Alex smirked and looked at Jack, who was on the bridge of laughing himself. 

"We aren't even together." Gerard blushed and tried to cover his sweaty hair over his face.

"Well before anything else gets started, we need to situate this. You very inappropriate teenagers." Lynn interruped.

"Ha, you're an inappropriate teenager too. You can pretend that you aren't but we all know what's under that innocent surface." Hayley commented, making Lynn giggle before realising what she was giggling at.

"Ahem, anyway..." Lynn motioned to the note book in her lap we belive that Gerard and Mikey should be in charge of bringing water, gatorade, and anything else extra you guys think we should have."

"Yeah we will, and don't worry we won't forget about the good drinks." 

"Jack and Alex are in charge of getting any snacks that aren't main meals."

"Sweet our specialty."

"Brendon and Ryan are in charge of making sure we have breakfast everyday. Patrick and Pete are in charge of Lunch, and Hayley and I are in charge of dinner. We all make our own plans for each of these things, whether you believe we'll just eat out is up to you. Oh and Frank is driving us." Lynn finished, glancing around at everyone who looked pleased with their assignment. 

"If everyone can contribute $50 we'll be able to afford a cabin for 5 nights. I'll manage the money, we're planning on leaving on Monday, 4 days away." Hayley finished off the details. 

"What about rooming, are we going to have a lot of rooms or are people going to have to share a room with others who are so rudely banging each other?" Jack asked and looked to Ryan and Brendon, who were still refusing to let go of each other. A few snickers came from everyone else in the room.

"Well we'll just have to find out." Hayley challenged him to say anything else. 

I looked at my phone, "Oh shit, Patrick and I have to go. My parents have demanded me back early so they don't have to be "worried sick" all night again." 

Gerard grinned up at me, "Yeah, or you want Patty boy over here alone with you because this talk of sharing rooms has gotten you hard."   
Mikey looked down at his toes, not making eye contact with anybody after Gerard had said that.

"That's not the case but whatever, c'mon Pete." Patrick sighed.   
And with that, we left.


	3. Arriving

**_-Brendon's POV-_**   
"Hey fuckers, get up!" I yelled at Ryan and Pete who had fallen asleep on my bed last night, leaving me to sleep on the couch without Ryan.

  
"It's time to go, the girls and Patrick are already driving and the Way brothers and Frank are pretty much ready to go!" I took a pillow and slapped them each in the face until the started moving.

  
"What about Jack and Alex?" Ryan asked, still groggily.

  
"If we don't get there before them we are literally at the bottom of the barrel. And I don't want to be worse than them." I hurried up to get all our bags together and threw them over by the front door.

  
"Pete where is your lunch that you were supposed to bring?" I yelled at him frantically, desperate to get all of our shit together.

  
"Patrick has it." He answered breifly, grabbing a new t-shirt from his bag and throwing it over his slim frame. Ryan also got dressed, to my dissapointment, and grabbed his bag along with Pete. They grabbed a few boxes with our food and slipped right out. I sighed and ran right out after them, not even double checking to see if I had everything.  
I walked in to Pete putting the keys in the ignition muttering under his breath, "Goddammit I thought Frank was supposed to be driving us."

  
"None of us had a car large enough for all 11 of us to fit in at one time." I situated myself and pulled out my phone.

  
**Sweet Pea Iero** : alright we just pulled out   
**Gaycrotch** : we're driving too

  
"GODDAMMIT! JACK AND ALEX LEFT BEFORE US!" I yelled, hitting my hand on the wall of the car.

  
"Oh what a shame, now shut up and let me use you as a pillow." Ryan smiled and leaned on my chest, snuggling in close. My anger melted away as I bent my head over to lean my cheek on the top of his head.

  
"You really know how to make my morning." I sighed and closed my eyes, too busy focusing on the warmth of the small boy on my chest.   
I heard Pete let out a small laugh, probably at our cheesiness. I know he also wants something like this of his own, but he doesn't want to say it. He's too busy trying to get into someone's pants though. I felt bad for him, from what I know he hadn't experienced much cuddling and I hoped for his sake Mikey would tell him about his obvious crush. They like each other but Mikey is way to shy to say anything about it to Pete. Everyone knows Mikey likes Pete, but only Ryan, Patrick, and I know that Pete likes Mikey. He's also partially interested in Patrick, but most of us think Pete and Mikey would be a lot cuter together. And just as I was thinking how it would be like for Pete and Mikey to be dating each other, I fell asleep.

  
_**-Frank's POV-**_   
I sat at the wheel, glancing in the mirror to check on the Way brothers about every 10 minutes. They were being so quiet, I knew they were sleeping but I didn't want them to die or something in their sleep. I recognized an exit stop, the one where we were supposed to get off.

  
"Alright boys, wake up we're almost there." I reached behind me to shake Gerard's leg's while "accidentally" brushing up a little high on his thigh. I smirked a little as Gerard shot up in reaction, pushing Mikey in the process. Gee's face glowed a dark red, partially from this over heated car but mostly from my accident. I winked at him and turned my face back to the windsheild. We weren't together but oh lord did I flirt with him like hell.

We drove into the spot where our map said the cabin was. Hayley, Lynn, and Patrick were already setting up by the time we parked.   
"Let's see who'll be next, my best bet is Pete and them. I know Brendon was dying to get here before Jack and Alex." I yelled out the window over to where Hayley was setting up a few lawn chairs.

  
"I don't know dude, Jack is a pretty fast driver, even without meaning to." she yelled back and sat down in a chair.  
Gerard and Mikey got out and joined Hayley out relaxing.

  
"Hey, get back here and help me unpack! This is your stuff!" Mikey groaned and went to the trunk, but Gerard walked over towards me.

  
"Hey sweet cheeks, let's go with your brother before he gets pissy." I put my arm around his waist and walked to the back of the car.

  
"Whoa, I had no idea you two were an item." Mikey said sarcastically, his arms full of bags. I squeezed his waist and let go so I could help take out the bags.

  
"W-we're not." Gerard hurried to get out the food and supplies. And walked in the cabin away from us.

  
"I'm surprised you two aren't yet, what with all your late night fucks." Mikey laughed at his own joke and walked away after Gerard. Perhaps it was a little weird that we would make out with each other loudly when we weren't with anyone else, and yes we did moan while only kissing so they all thought we were doing much more than that. Oh well, we're usually very tipsy when it comes to that.   
I started unpacking my own bags while Jack pulled into the driveway and stopped abruptly, three feet behind where my trunk door was up.

  
"Whoa whoa wh-!" I started, interrupted by Alex yelling from the passanger seat, "I checked the chat and saw Brendon complaing about how he wanted to be before us so we sped up." I chuckled and headed for the door, throwing the bags on the couch. I stopped to admire the living area that also had a mini kitchen inside of it. There were three doors opposite of that part, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The dark wood walls were covered in paintings and the floor also matched them with one black rug with couches boarding it. Very small but cozy.   
I headed out to go and see if Jack and Alex needed any help. I heard a car and a soft yell getting progressively closer. I looked over to Patrick, who had his face implanted into his hand. Pete rolled up in his car, Brendon's head peeking out of the car while he was yelling agressively.

  
"This outta be a fun week." Patrick muttered sarcastically from the porch where he was sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this last night bc I finished homework so it's kinda long !


End file.
